


Bloodstream

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come-play, Cuddles, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, rough-play kind of, vampire!AU, vampire!Harry, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its been three months.</p>
<p>Three months since Louis had turned Harry.</p>
<p>Also three months since Louis had seen Harry. </p>
<p>He went M.I.A. ever since he found out the kind of creature Louis had turned him into. He left in a fit of rage, and decided to never come back. It both hurt and surprised Louis to say the least."</p>
<p>vampire!au in which both Louis and Harry are vampires and have hot vampire sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> /Part two to You Are The Only One/
> 
> Hello lovies! So this has been a long time coming. Omg. 
> 
> Sorry its taken so long, all my previous work got lost when my computer had a virus, and it just made me lose all motivation to re-write this.
> 
> But here it is. 
> 
> Just a bit of a disclaimer, sorry its poopy. I've kind of lost my touch when it comes to vampires. But omg its like lighting outside and now I'm scared... oh shit there's thunder too.
> 
> Okay, enjoy :) and if you'd liked to send me prompts, go ahead, I'm going to try and get a lot of writing done this week, because I'm going out of town for Christmas, and I won't be able to do any while I am gone. So send me anything you'd like and I'll see what I can do. I might not do them all, it just depends. But I will try my absolute best. 
> 
> Also, the title is based on the song "Bloodstream" by Stateless. Its a bomb ass song, and I've loved it for so long and it kind of helped me write this so go check it out 
> 
> Enjoy my lovely darlings!!! Xx

Its been three months.

Three months since Louis had turned Harry.

Also three months since Louis had seen Harry.

He went M.I.A. ever since he found out the kind of creature Louis had turned him into. He left in a fit of rage, and decided to never come back. It both hurt and surprised Louis to say the least.

Louis had looked for him from time to time. Looking through newspapers, and online too see any victims of Harry's. He knew none of his victims were found quite yet. He had more knowledge of hiding bodies than his lover; Harry was completely unaware of the fact, but thats how all new vampires are.

Louis laid around in bed till the dawning sun began to die down and the sky turned into a violet like blue with the pretty glowing stars appearing closely behind it. Slipping on some dark clothes and a hoodie, Louis made his way to the outside world.

Ever since Harry's left, he's been.. sad.

Never in his many lifetimes had he met a sad vampire, they always find something too be happy about. Whether its fresh food, or people to fuck. Theres always something.

But Louis just lounged around in Harry's flat. He remained there incase Harry decided too come back or something. He only left every so often for food. Ever since Harry had left, he just.. didn't want anything anymore. He felt so empty, he had no energy to do.. anything.

He went to his usual blood supplier for a drink to help him get through for another week. He didn't really feel like looking for someone tonight, if Harry hadn't killed them yet.

After cleaning himself off of the blood that had been offered to him, he left. Took a walk; admired the happy couples around him walking through the streets, cuddling within eachother too hide from the cool breeze that was flowing through the air. Louis never really liked spring. It was always too bright, and he had too wait longer to go outside. But now, he longed for it. Too feel the warmth from the sun on his skin, the cool breathe relieving the burn. The rays of shine going through his eyelids so he wasn't totally left in the dark.

But sadly, Louis is the dark. He's nothing but the dark. Or atleast he used too be. It makes him so upset how much he's changed since he met Harry.

He was having fun all the time. All the blood and sex anyone could ever imagine. Since Harry came into his life, he doesn't even want anything anymore. All he wants is too cuddle Harry in his arms once more, and love him.

Louis thought about staying out a bit longer, but he found himself being bored of just simply walking around. He quickly turned the corner, and then another corner, and he was finally at the front door of Harry's flat.

A red flag arose when the door was already unlocked, he cautiously opened the door, preparing himself for whatever had entered his- Harry's home.

"Wow." Harry spoke, looking around the room. "You've kept it up nicely." he smirked.

"Thought it was the least I could do." Louis shrugged, tugging off his jacket.

"The least you could do? Ha!" Harry took a few steps closer to Louis. "The least you could've done was left me there to die." he murmured, running his finger along the framed pictures of his family and friends.

"But no," he turned to face Louis. "You turned me into a monster." he snapped, anger pumping through his veins. He felt so ready to cause a massacre. To kill any person, or body with blood flowing through their body.

Ever since Harry left so horridly, Louis felt alone; sad. He barley drank or killed at all.

Harry was the exact opposite.

Harry binged and binged on blood.

He needed something too fill him up, make him feel hole once more. Also he didn't really like the idea of killing people.

Even though most of his victims offered themselves to him, he still didn't like it. He hated the idea of ending a life too make him feel better. He always tried too control himself, only drink a little bit of blood. But it failed every time, no matter how hard he tried not to slip into his darkness, it always took over, and it always killed someone.

"You don't understand." Louis shook his head, speaking cautiously, afraid he would set Harry off into a rampage.

"No.. You don't understand." Harry's fist clenched as he step another inch closer to Louis, almost completely in his air space. "You've completely fucked up my life." he took another step. "I'm a monster now Louis. Don't you get that? I can't see my friends, my mum. NO ONE! ALL BECAUSE YOU. TURNED ME.. INTO THIS!" he screamed in Louis face, and tears came to the surface of Louis' eyes.

"B-but Harry.." he tried, but Harry immiediately grabbed for his throat, shoving him up against the nearest wall.

"No." Harry growled almost, his voice so much more deeper and rough. "You're not allowed to say another damn thing."

Harry was so angry, but he didn't know what to do with all of it. He didn't want to kill Louis. He didn't know how, and some little part of him couldn't do it. Some little part of him was so attached to Louis, he couldn't picture himself even hurting Louis in any type of way.

He turned his anger into lust, kissing at Louis' neck, rutting his hips into Louis' as he propped the other boy higher against the wall so he legs were wrapped around his waist.

Louis was so confused, but he didn't want Harry to stop. He wanted so much more than what he was being granted now, he was so hard already.

This thirst for Harry was so new compared to the thirst for blood.

It was a thirst for connection.

"Take me." he panted in Harry's ear, his fingers holding on to the nape of his lover's neck. "Please Harry.. I need it." he cried almost.

Harry kissed at Louis' lips. He'd forgotten how thin Louis' lips were, but he loved how they felt against his.

He shook his head, desparately trying to cut off whatever emotional connection he had towards Louis. Louis changed him. Turned him into a monster, and he has to pay for that.

But he's oh so cute when he's begging.

Harry sighed, picking Louis up by his bum, flashbacks of their first initimate encounter appeared dream-like in his head, he didn't want it to be the same as the first time.

He roughly threw Louis towards the couch, his vampire strength helping. It didn't hurt Louis physically, but he felt dead to Harry. Like he was just another fuck to him now. Nothing more, than what he really is to him.

He wondered if Harry knew what they really were to each other.

Harry ripped his shirt off, then assisted in taking off Louis'. There were a few kisses shared, but they were short, and not sweet like Louis had wanted. Louis picked at the button of Harry's trousers before both them and his boxers were round his ankles, leaving him completely nude as he stood in front of Louis' awaiting mouth.

"Suck me off." Harry ordered, sternly.

The words would've hurt Louis if his mind wasn't so clouded with the idea of pleasuring Harry.

He licked at Harry's red tip, he liked that the color matched the tone of his deep pink lips. It made his tummy twinkle lightly at the sight. He didn't have a chance till Harry's hand was forcibly pushing his head down further on his dick.

Harry moaned and hissed as Louis was forced further down his cock, "Fuck." he muttered, bucking his hips as Louis grabbed at them attempting to control Harry to slow down. But Harry smacked his hands away. And continued the movements of his hips till he felt the heat rising in his skin, "Let me come on your chest." Harry moaned, pulling out of Louis' mouth, jerking frantically, Louis stared up at him with wide, glistening eyes. Harry's heart sank a bit at the stare, but he didn't really focus on it too much because before his knew it, white pearls were dripping down on to Louis' chest.

He gasped as his legs gave out and he fell on to Louis, straddling his leg, breathing deeply as he enjoyed his release.

Harry then used his index finger, scooping a bit of come of Louis' chest, bring it up to Louis' mouth. "Lick it." he spoke softly, but Louis could still feel the harsh tone he'd used earlier.

Louis did as he was told, licking every piece of come that Harry gave him till his chest was all cleared besides the bit of sticky residue that remained.

Letting a out a few huffs, Harry got on his knees in between Louis' legs, removing his trousers and briefs quickly, then quickly lifted his legs around his shoulders. Louis threw his head back on to the couch, as Harry teasingly licked circles around his entrance.

His hips made figure-eights across Harry's tongue as he grew harder and harder, his cock curving against his stomach, pre-come already flowing freely. His legs tightened each time Harry pressed another finger inside. Harry grew annoyed with that, so he man-handled Louis on to his stomach, forcing his chest to remain on the harsh arm of the couch. He handed Louis a pillow to lay on out of sympathy. He then continued stretching Louis enough till all three fingers and his tongue could fit.

He reached into his back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a condom.

"No! No Haz!" Louis turned his head to face Harry, "I want to feel you." he pleaded.

"No Louis." Harry snapped, his words pulling at his stomach because he would love to come inside Louis. But he was too prideful for that, he was trying to teach Louis a lesson; not make him his.

"You don't deserve it." he spoke as a hand fell on Louis' cheek, leaving a red mark. Louis screeched at the slight sting, he turned his head facing away from Harry; ashamed by the way he was letting Harry treat him. But he decided he deserved, he didn't really explain to Harry what he was turning him into. Its only fair, but Louis felt tears come to life in his eyes as his chest felt heavier and heavier.

Harry rolled the condom on smoothly, pumping himself. His hand gripped on Louis' bum cheek. He took hold of his base, alligning himself perfectly with Louis' entrance. He didn't give Louis anytime to adjust; he began thrusting his hips in and out of Louis. While he was away, he learned of his new features, like speed and strength.

He was so pleased with how quickly he could move now.

He once had someone come within literally five seconds, after he entered them. It was great until he killed the poor bastard.

But it was different with Louis. Anger was encouraging Harry now, he held on to Louis' shoulder as he moved his hips at an increasing speed, it was so blurry for him all he could focus on was the pulse point in Louis' neck.

Louis just took it all in. He let out moan after moans, along with all the "fuck yes's" and "oh god's" He'd never been so wrecked in his life. It felt so good being filled up by Harry. His one and only. Even if Harry doesn't understand that part yet.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE HAZ!" he screeched as Harry changed angles. Sweat began to glisten on Harry's forehead and Louis' back, and Louis felt himself close. He hadn't even touched himself.

"Shit." he swore, as spurts of come flowed on to the couch.

But Harry showed no sign of stopping, he was determined to have Louis come one more time.

"H-Haz.." Louis sighed, trying to sit up so he could kiss Harry, but he couldn't. He started to feel the discomfort of Harry's overbearing thrusts, the over-stimulation began to turn into pain.

"H-Harry. Ah fuck." he clawed into the couch, as he began to get hard again, the pain leaving his body.

Harry smirked as moved a bit more, kissing down Louis' back as his hips moved and moved over again. He loved watching Louis' fall apart like this, under him while he's in control.

"Scream my name." he ordered Louis.

"HARRYYY! Ah fuck.." Louis closed his eyes as his vision had gone too a blur as he got closer to his second climax.

"Ahh.. Lou." Harry moaned, as the tingle bloomed in his abdomen, his toes curled as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair. He bit into Louis' back, drawing blood; he loved the way Louis yelped at the indention he'd made. He licked the wound, and then made another one closer to his shoulder. He wanted to decorate Louis' neck and shoulder with his bite marks.

"Shiiittt..." Louis drifted as his orgasm consumed his body, come practically exploding on the couch. Tunnel vision appearing before him as he passed out, everthing being too much for his body.

"Fuck Lou." Harry bit on to the pulse point in his neck; he released into the condom, drinking Louis' blood, only made his climax all the more better.

The movement of his hips ceased once he was sure he was completely empty.

He pulled out of Louis, wiping the sweat from his lovers forehead. He smiled at the smaller boy, kissing his lips then pulled him into his arms, carrying him upstairs to their room.

~*~*~*~

The only thing that had woken Louis was the sound of clattering dishes came from downstairs.

"Its only me." Harry spoke softly carrying two cups of what looked like too be tea.

"Hi." Louis whispered, he feared that Harry was still upset with him.

"Good morning." Harry said, handing Louis a warm cup. "The suns out and bright today.. Too bad we can't go out." he sighed, sipping on his tea.

"Harry.." Louis tried. "I didn't... Plan on turning you." he admitted.

"I know.. But why did you? Why'd you come back? You could've just left me there." Harry said as he took a seat at the edge of the double bed.

"You feel it don't you?" Louis asked, scooting closer to Harry.

"All I ever feel is emptiness Lou." Harry explained, tears threatening to appear in his eyes.

"What about when you're with me?" Louis asked.

"I feel.." Harry had to think about how he felt. Mostly anger, but in some sick way, he felt better with Louis in his presence. "I feel complete." he admitted.

"Because we're bonded." Louis sat up and crawled closer to Harry, his fingers brushing against the bite mark he'd made when they first met. "My mark is still on you... Just like yours is on mine." he turned slightly, showing his shoulder with Harry's mark. "It would've healed by now if someone else had made it." he said smiling.

"Harry.. You're the only one for me." he grabbed Harry's cheek with one hand, the other rested in Harry's curls. "Its going to be me and you. Always." He smiled, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Please say something." he pleaded.

"Is that.. Thats why?" Harry asked.

Louis simply nodded, "I couldn't picture anything without you." he began to explain. "I had too think about it for a few days, as I watched you getting sicker and sicker. I wanted too be sure. I even tried leaving, but I felt like I was glued to you.. Harry," Louis wiped the stray tear from his eye. "I was going to leave you there to die, but the very idea of never seeing you again, killed me almost. I need you." Louis whispered his last words softly before kissing Harry softly on the lips.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't. I think I would've died in some way." Louis shook his head. Pictures of him having to bury Harry's dead body, making him sick and sad.

"Why.. Why do I never feel full?"

"Because you miss me." Louis explained simply. "Your body misses me." He smiled as his eyes shifted to Harry's bulge.

"B-but.. I'm so hungry all the time." Harry wanted to cry. "I've killed a lot of people Lou." he sobbed, as Louis pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Its okay Haz.. We're going to get better now that we're together." Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, his fingers stroking the back of his neck. "Its all going to be alright."

Harry finally felt okay. Yes he was crying, and his stomach hurt, but Louis was right when he said they were better together.

From that day they moved on.

Everything really did get better.

"I almost feel human again." Louis said to Harry one day.

He hadn't felt human in so long. It was like a dream that he'd only get flashbacks of, or a forgotten emotion. But everytime Harry looked at him, he felt so human and so alive.

Harry hasn't touched Louis in the way he did their second encounter. He rarely touches Louis in such a sensual way at all. He wants it too be perfect if he does touch Louis. Simple things like holding hands, or cuddling. Harry is so delicate with Louis now, he treasures every piece of Louis. He loves everything that is Louis.

"I love you." Harry said softly, as he held Louis in his arms as they stared out their window, watching as lights closed off one by one.

"I love you, too." Louis turned whispering his words as he kissed at Harry's neck, bringing his hands under his shirt, caressing the soft skin of Harry's torso. "Make love to me." he spoke against his neck. "I trust you." he said.

Harry took in a deep breath, as he pulled Louis further into his body.

"I'll be gentle this time, I promise." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "Just.. Don't let me lose myself." he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you." he spoke.

"I promise." Louis said, gripping Harry's hand, leading him away from the living room window, into their bedroom.

Louis stood at the edge of the bed, Harry was happily pressed up against him as they kissed passionately, smoothly.

Louis had never made love with anyone before. Neither had Harry. But they felt it, all the time. Like they few pecks to the forehead, or when they held hands. That was the love they made, and it was just as significant.

Louis stripped Harry of his clothes, as Harry assissted him with his. They tossed them delicately into the laudry baskey since Harry was a clean-freak and isn't very pleased when he wakes up to clothes on the floor.

Harry grabbed a bottle of lubricant, coating his fingers as Louis laid himself on his back. Harry hovered over him as his finger made light traces at Louis' entrance, he was taking his time, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Its okay." Louis said softly, his hand going up to Harry's curls. "Go ahead."

Harry inserted the first finger as he kissed Louis, distracting him from any pain, even though there wasn't much. When Louis rubbed his back, he inserted another, pumping it back and forth lightly, stretching Louis' rim, as his other hand pumped Louis.

"Just one more." he whispered as he moved to Louis collar-bone, kissing lightly as he entered the third finger.

"Mmm.." Louis hummed, satisfied with Harry's soft touches. "'M ready babe." he spoke.

Harry nodded softly, coated his dicked with lube, giving himself a few pumps.

"Go slow." Louis reminded him, as he positioned himself over Louis, the tip of his dick aligning with Louis' hole, "Okay." he nodded, as Harry began to press himself into Louis.

"Ahh.. So tight Lou." he groaned, throwing his head back as he entered all the way.

Louis' fingers clawed into Harry's back, as he breathed in and out to adjust himself. "Move." he finally panted.

Harry bucked his hips at a slow speed. The head board hit against the wall with each movement of his thrusts.

"You're so beautiful Haz." Louis kissed at his neck, biting lightly as his hands roamed over his back, playfully squeezing at his bum-cheek. Harry giggled lightly at the quirky gesture, kissing Louis in return.

"Please." Louis pleaded, as Harry had hit his bundle of nerves. "Ahh.. " Louis moaned louder as Harry moved again and again never missing that pleasurable spot.

"Louu.." Harry whispered, moving his hips. "'M close." he admitted, moving his hips faster with desparation. He brought his hand to Louis' leaking cock, pumping him faster than his thrusts.

"Ahh.. Harr-" Louis stopped short as his breath got caught in his throat. "'M coming.. Ah fuck." his back arched into Harry's chest as he coated his belly and Harry's fist with come.

"Louuu.." Harry groaned, letting out a few whimpers as he came inside Louis, riding out his peak too seed Louis with everything he had.

They laid there, lazily kissing.

Content with each other.

They whispered sweet nothings to one another. Louis spoke of all his adventures he had in London from all the many years he lived there. And his life in America for a bit, and the little time he had spent in Asia. He told Harry of his childhood, and how he liked music and playing the piano.

Harry told Louis of his liking of poetry, and how words on paper meant so much to him. He told Louis precious thoughts and secrets and Louis placed all of Harry's words in his heart, as he felt giddy with how much Harry had trusted him with.

It was so perfect, and simple. All the love in the atmosphere made everything so complete.

They completed each other.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?" he spoked fluttering his eyelashes against Louis' cheek.

"You're the only one," he smiled, running his hand casually through Harry's curls. "This is our forever." he carried on to explain. " Just you and me And I'm always going to love you."

Harry's face lit up as he pulled Louis closer to him and they watched the sun rise behind the dimmed curtains.

Kisses and loving words were spared as they huddled into eachother; laying lazily, enjoying the happy beginning of their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Concerns?
> 
> Constructive criticism is lovely. So don't be scared too tell me whats wrong.
> 
> Umm.. also, prompts, send them here or on tumblr lovelarryalways.tumblr.com  
> You can send me asks as well, that would be lovely omg I would be so happy tbh.
> 
> Have a good day or night where ever you are, I'm going to go and pass out. 
> 
> muchlove, ari. xx


End file.
